Ser Fuerte
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Yo protegeré Konoha, como el abuelo, como el sensei, como Jiraiya, como Minato, como todos… ¡Yo soy la quinta sombra del fuego! —y con esos pensamientos Tsunade realizó su último sacrificio. /Advertencia: SPOILER MANGA 601./Para Isi-san.


**Disclaimer: ****applied**

**Aviso: OJO, SPOILER DEL MANGA 601. SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO.**

* * *

**.**

_**Ser Fuerte**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_La fuerza no proviene de la capacidad física sino de una voluntad indomable. —Mahatma Gandhi_

_._

* * *

_._

"_Esperaré por ti en el otro mundo. Pero todavía no vengas."_

Tsunade rió tristemente para sí misma al recordar las palabras de Dan cuando le dio su chakra. Creyó que tendría una oportunidad más, que definitivamente habían ganado y que habría un final feliz para todo eso. Pero las fantasías terminaron y ella debía hacer frente a la realidad. Era la Godaime Hokage de Konoha, era la líder de la respetada aldea que su abuelo fundó mucho tiempo atrás, y ella debía honrar su título incluso con su sangre.

Por su mente pasaron los innumerables recuerdos que había acumulado desde niña: las alegrías, las tristezas, las risas, las lágrimas, el dolor, la angustia, la desesperanza y otra vez brillando allí la esperanza, aquella que pensó muerta cuando perdió a Nawaki y Dan, lo que recuperó por Naruto. Y se lamentó en silencio por todas las tristezas o alegrías que seguirían y que ella ya no podría vivir. Debía cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo continuara.

"_Encantado de conocerte… ¡Soy Jiraiya!, ¡No te preocupes!, puedes darme una carta de amor después."_

Con lentitud parpadeó débilmente, apenas distinguiendo su alrededor, temblorosa pasó uno de sus dedos por su barbilla llena de sangre e hizo un sello. Hubo una pequeña nube de humo y una babosa gigante apareció.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! —exclamó al verla partida en dos.

"_Soy Orochimaru, mucho gusto. Espero que seamos buenos amigos."_

—…Katsuyu…tengo que…pedir algo…—susurró aspirando débilmente el aire.

— ¡Sí! Me adheriré a tu cuerpo y…

"_Minato se ha convertido en Hokage, estoy orgulloso de él. Seguro que te acuerdas. Rubio, fuerte, demasiado amable, y acosado por las mujeres. No te creerás lo que dijo cuándo el viejo le dio el gorro Kage: "La sombra del fuego ilumina el pueblo, yo iluminaré Konoha, la protegeré con mi vida"". _

—No…puedes pensar en mi cuerpo…luego…ahora tienes que…—se interrumpió mientras el dolor hacía temblar su voz.

"…_lo que he heredado del primero no es simple fuerza, sino que es algo que ha continuado fluyendo a través de los tiempos, esa es mi verdadera fuerza… ¡No subestimes la Voluntad de Fuego!"_

—…llevar a los Kages…donde yo…aún…

"_Clon de Naruto…tengo una palabra para ti de parte de los cinco Kages… ¡VICTORIA!"_

—…aún puedo salvarlos…

Había prometido al alcanzar el puesto de Kage morir con honor defendiendo su aldea, morir de otra forma sería patético y ella era todo menos patética. No moriría de otra forma, no hasta cumplir su cometido, su vida era la vida de sus aldeanos, de sus ninjas y hasta que le quedara el último aliento ella no se rendiría. No aun. No quedaba tiempo para sí misma, pero si para los demás. Su situación apenas rozaba lo irreversible pero los demás Kages tenían que seguir luchando.

¡Ellos eran los ninjas más poderosos de las cinco grandes naciones! ¡No se iban a quedar ahí!

_Yo protegeré Konoha, como el abuelo, como el sensei, como Jiraiya, como Minato, como todos… ¡Yo soy la quinta sombra del fuego!_

Tosió sangre y sintió como a pesar de querer contradecirla, Katsuyu hizo lo que le pedía.

_Shizune, Sakura…ahora ustedes dos son lo que quedará de mí…tsk, háganme orgullosa —_formó los sellos con las manos temblorosas, no concentrándose en el hecho de que no sentía nada de su cuerpo desde las caderas para abajo.

Katsuyu estaba completamente preparada para eso, lo había hecho luego de la reunión con los Kages, nunca pensando para una situación a esa magnitud, pero ella estaba segura de que los salvaría. Era una esperanza, lo único que haría que los Kages se levantaran y unieran a la batalla. Era cierto que no tenían ni tendrían nunca el nivel de Madara, que ese Uchiha había sido el fundador de la primera aldea que era la suya y que por sobre todo ahora era inmortal, sin embargo por cualquier cosa, ellos seguían siendo los Kages, seguían siendo los líderes y la mayor fuerza moral y física para todos los combatientes.

Sonrió de medio lado con dolor cuando vio como Katsuyu tenía a todos los Kages.

—…ser fuerte equivale más que…—aspiró mirando al Kazekage y al Tsuchikage. —…la edad y la experiencia…— respetaba al Kazekage, el niño se había ganado a pulso su respeto. No solo era increíblemente fuerte, también era inteligente y poseía una gran voluntad. El Tsuchikage había encontrado el verdadero valor de ser ninja, de ser un kage gracias a él —…equivale más que…el orgullo…y el egoísmo…—miró a la Mizukage y al Raikage, pensando también en sí misma, tan parecidos y tan diferentes. Solo unidos los cinco habían encontrado lo que habían buscado durante generaciones siendo enemigos. Los respetaba como ninjas y personas y ahora todos tenían el mismo objetivo, no lamentaría nunca su decisión de dar todo por ellos y por ende por el mundo que amaba. —…ser fuerte es…mucho más que lo físico…es tener una gran voluntad…una que ni siquiera Madara Uchiha quebrantara…ustedes Kages volverán a la batalla…demuéstrenle a ese bastardo de que estamos hechos…

Katsuyu miró en silencio con tristeza la decisión de su invocadora.

—Tsunade-sama…

—…Ya es hora…—cerró los ojos mientras Katsuyu se preparaba —…diles…que…las quiero…y que deje de llorar y haga lo suyo —murmuró sabiendo que la babosa entendería a quien transmitiría el mensaje.

—…Kages… ¡Sed, fuertes!

Y con una intensa luz, Katsuyu desapareció llevándose consigo a los cinco Kages.

_._

_Dan le sonrió alzando una mano, una sonrisa alegre pero también muy triste._

—_Te dije que te tardaras, Tsunade —reprendió como si fuera una niña chiquita._

—_Esto es propio de ella, ir en contra de los demás ¿A que sí? —Jiraiya se acercó desde el otro lado con una sonrisa pícara y resignada._

_Y ella, Tsunade, no pudo menos que apretar los labios sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Unas insignificantes lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos pero se las quitó con brusquedad y sonrió de medio lado mirando el blanco que cubría el espacio que había descubierto al volver a abrir los ojos. _

_Había resultado._

—_Tsk…dijiste que tardara, pero no especificaste el tiempo, Dan —sonrió arrogante —. Y tú, viejo pervertido…no eres nadie para decir eso, también tiendes ir en contra de los demás._

_Jiraiya soltó una risotada pero tomó su mano derecha y Dan la izquierda. Los dos le sonrieron abierta y ampliamente, y ella hizo lo mismo. Su misión había terminado cuando la de los otros comenzó._

_¿Ser fuerte, eh? Recordó su último mensaje a los otros Kages._

_Había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, y su fuerza física no había contado para eso. Ser fuerte era toda la voluntad de Konoha, la que llevó mientras vivía y fue la quinta. La que aún no se desvanecía de su interior._

…_ser fuerte…_

_Estaba orgullosa, ella había demostrado su voluntad de fuego, la heredada por su abuelo, la voluntad indomable que la había convertido en una sannin y en una kage. Había vivido con orgullo largamente, y ahora podía vigilar la voluntad de los quedaban en el campo de batalla._

_**La cuarta guerra ninja… ¡La ganaremos!**_

—_Es hora de irnos, Tsunade —y a un mismo tiempo Dan y Jiraiya tiraron suavemente de sus manos y la llevaron por el luminoso camino que prometía un nuevo comienzo._

_**No lo olviden, ¡Sed fuertes!**_

_._

* * *

_Y lalá ._._

_T^T, los que han leído el manga sabrán cómo va la situación…realmente yo no quiero que Tsunade muera pero viendo como está dudo que sobreviva. Si muere a mi parecer habrá muerto de forma honrada, como la gran mujer y kage que es, como la líder de Konoha y siendo un orgullo de su tierra._

_Esto one-shot lo escribi como un homenaje y lo dedico a Isi-san, que oh-dios, ama tanto a Tsunade como yo T^T._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw_

_PD: Mis historias no serán actualizadas hasta que se termine de resolver lo de Obito/Tobi. Lo siento pero se estropeo una que otra trama - . -_


End file.
